Una Lección Privada
by Mairi Cullen
Summary: Bella es una estudiante de la secundaria de Forks con un profesor de matemáticas muy caliente. La misma historia de siempre, a ella le gusta, a él le gusta, no pueden estar juntos. ¿Pero qué sucederá cuando el tome el riesgo y vaya por ella?.Traduccion.


**Capítulo 1**

"Bella, despierta. Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela". Oí que mi madre dijo desde abajo. Arrastré mi cuerpo terriblemente cansado de mi cama extremadamente cómoda. Yo realmente odio tener que levantarme cada mañana para hacer lo mismo día tras día. Si ustedes me preguntan, la escuela está sobrevalorada.

"Estoy arriba" me llamó de nuevo. Nunca fui realmente una persona madrugadora. Me senté al lado de mi cama y puse mis manos sobre mi cabeza, tratando de aliviar mi dolor de cabeza. Personalmente, me gusta llamarlo un "fin de semana de traspaso. No tienes que beber para conseguir uno. Todo lo que tienes que hacer consiste en amar y el odiar el fin de semana para verlo llegar a su fin, como yo. Y eso es exactamente por lo que me consigo 'una resaca de fin de semana' cada lunes.

Miré a mí alrededor para buscar algo que ponerme. Realmente debería lavar algunas de estas prendas. Divisé un par de vaqueros que compré ayer y una de mis camisetas de botón favoritas. Agarré la ropa, junto con mis otros artículos de aseo, y me dirigí al baño para prepararme.

Mientras estaba en la ducha, deje que el agua caliente cayera sobre mi cuerpo. Mi duchas eran siempre eran más largas los lunes. Me daba tiempo para prepararme para la semana siguiente y me ayuda a relajar mis "siempre adoloridos" músculos. Cuando por fin termine, me miré a mí misma en el espejo, al igual que todas las mañanas. Me gusta echarme un buen vistazo a mí misma, para ver quién era yo realmente. Supongo que se puede decir que era una especie de chica linda. Los muchachos están siempre detrás de mí como perros falderos, pero nunca he sentido atracción. Si ustedes me preguntan, yo estaba buscando algo por encima del promedio, pero muy ligeramente. Suspiré duramente y continué con mi mañana.

"Me voy, mamá". Dije agarré mi mochila y me dirigí a mi coche. El tiempo estaba frío y lluvioso, como siempre lo era, pero supongo que eso es lo que se consigue cuando decides vivir en Forks, Washington. Tiré mi mochila en mi espalda antes de subir en el coche. Se demora una eternidad para obtener la estupidez empezar. Me gustó este maldito coche. Era viejo, siempre es frenada, lo que hizo que el mantenimiento para que funcionara costará más de lo que valía y lo peor de todo era es que era la cosa más fea en la que podrían fijar sus ojos. De hecho, me trató de encontrar algo más feo, pero no tuvo suerte.

Aparque en el estacionamiento de mi propio infierno personal o, como algunas personas les gusta llamarlo, la secundaria de Forks. Era la única escuela secundaria de este triste pueblo, así que es bastante difícil no conocer a cada estudiante aquí.

Tan pronto como entré en el edificio, Jessie se me acerco y se puso a caminar a mi lado.

"Hola Bella", dijo emocionada. Se esforzó tanto por que sea mi amiga desde primer grado. No sé por qué. Pero ella es realmente estaba nerviosa.

"Hey Jessica". Le respondí sin comprender. Eso fue un error porque luego ella comenzó a hablar conmigo acerca de su fin de semana y de esto y lo otro, como si realmente me importara.

Finalmente me la quité de encima cuando le dije que tenía que ir a mi casillero. Ella se despidió y se fue. Gracias a Dios. Por desgracia, me iba de una peste a otra. Cuando llegué a la esquina vi a Mike apoyado en mi casillero. Suspiré mientras caminaba hacia él. Él era el perro superior de los perritos falderos que me seguían a todas partes. Yo lo rechazaba todo el tiempo, pero nunca capto la idea de que jamás voy a salir con él.

"Buenos días, Bella." Me saludo con los ojos tan grandes como la luna al verme.

"Hola Mike". Le dijo con voz molesta. Agité la mano en señalización para que se moviera. Realmente no tenía ganas de ser amable. Era lunes, y demasiado pronto para ello.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?" -preguntó, mientras se apoyaba en el casillero junto al mío. De nuevo, no recibió la indirecta de que yo no quería ser molestada. Tal vez era demasiado sutil, siempre he tenido un problema con sutileza.

Me encogí de hombros en respuesta al abrir la cerradura de mi armario. Realmente no tenía ganas de decirle algo más. Pero, Mike siendo Mike, se quedó en su lugar.

"Bueno, tal vez podríamos hacer algo juntos la próxima semana. Podríamos convertir ese encogimiento de hombros con una sonrisa." Él me dio una sonrisa tímida cuando me di vuelta para mirarlo. "Ya sabes, como una cita." Él continuó.

Suspiré antes de dirigirme a él. "siendo, mira tú eres muy dulce, pero..." sus ojos brillaban con anticipación. No entendió el «pero», supongo. Era hora de ser brutal. "Pero que pasar tu cabeza. Lo nuestro nunca va a suceder. No sé lo que tengo que hacer para que entiendas eso." Me miró decepcionado. "Por favor, desaparece ahora." Se quebró y finalmente se alejó. Incluso de espaldas, me di cuenta de que estaba totalmente roto. Me sentí mal por ser tan mala. Yo no quería, pero esta es la única manera de librarse de personas como él.

Suspiré duramente y me gire hacia a mi abierto casillero. Cogí lo que necesitaba y lo cerré, saltando un poco al ver lo que se escondía detrás de mí.

"Morning, Sunshine!" **(No encontré una buena traducción para esta frase)**Alice mi mejor amiga saludo llena de vida. Ella tenía una gran sonrisa pintada, como siempre. Ella ha sido mi amiga durante tanto tiempo como puedo recordar. Ella siempre fue muy feliz. No sé cómo estamos tan cerca. Éramos totalmente diferentes. Ella es una persona madrugadora está una de las muchas diferencias de una muy larga lista.  
>Puse mi mano sobre mi corazón, como si quisiera reiniciarlo. "Maldita sea Alice. Estabas tratando de darme un ataque al corazón o algo así? Te dije que dejaras dirigirte tan furtivamente hacia mí." le reprendí.<p>

"Lo siento, Gruñona". Ella contestó en un tono de broma mientras enganchó sus brazos con los míos. "Ya sabes, lo que le dijiste a Mike fue bastante duro". Nos pusimos en marcha hacia primera clase.

Me encogí de hombros. "Él no hubiera entendido la indirecta de otra manera. El tiene una muerte cerebral total." Ella no discutió. Sabía lo molesto que podía ser. Ella estaba allí la mayor parte del tiempo que trataba de deshacerme de él.

Entramos en mi parte favorita del día. La clase de matemáticas. Que era mi materia favorita del día. Era uno de los pocos temas que puedo honestamente y con orgullo puede decir que era buena sin mucho esfuerzo. Pero la materia no era tiempo única razón por la que la primera hora de clases era mi parte favorita del día.

"Buenos días, señoritas." Nos saludo el Sr. Masen con una sonrisa cuando entramos, el estaba ocupado con los papeles sobre su escritorio.

Una sonrisa creció en mi cara. Él hace eso a mí. Muy bien, voy a admitirlo, él era el único motivo por el que vengo a la escuela cada mañana. Yo no lo podía evitar. Si le preguntas a cualquier chica en la categoría junior, todas te dirán lo mismo: él está caliente, ya sabes, para ser un profesor.

"Hola, señor Masen." Alice respondió cortésmente. Está bien, quizás no todas las chicas. Ella no lo miraba de esa manera. Ella sólo lo veía como un maestro, como se supone que debe ser. Pero yo no podía superar esa sonrisa perfecta y aquellos ojos marrón oscuro.

"Buenos días, señor Masen." Mi "hola" fue un poco más alegre que el de ella. Trataba de no ser tan obvia, pero a veces fallaba.

"Entonces, ¿cómo fue el fin de semana chicas?" preguntó mientras se apoyaba en su escritorio.

"Bien". Alice desenganchado nuestros brazos y se fue a su pupitre.

"Bella?" me sonrió. Yo quería que él hiciera eso.

Me tragué mis nervios de nuevo. "Igual, supongo. Me fui de compras ayer." Le expliqué.

Rápidamente fui a mi asiento y me senté. Alice me lanzó una mirada. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que me hacía. Me hundí en mi asiento y me tapé la cara con las manos. "No quiero escucharlo." Murmuré a través de ellas.  
>"Él es un maestro, Bella." I pronunció las palabras yo sabía exactamente qué diría. Ella dice lo mismo cada vez que me 'atrapa'.<p>

Tomó mis manos y lo miró para ver si él la oyó. Me incorporé y se incline hacia ella. "¿Qué, no crees que lo sé?" Le contesté con voz baja.

"¿Estás segura de que no actuar como tal?" Me previno, y luego se giro en su asiento mientras el resto de los estudiantes entraban, la quería, pero a veces me gustaría que se callara. Sí, era un lindo y un gran maestro, pero ese es problema: él es un maestro. Y yo sólo era una enamorada y no pasaría nada. Y si pasara, sería un terreno resbaladizo para cualquier persona involucrada.

La clase comenzó y me quedé con la cabeza agachada todo el tiempo. Ya que no me gustaría soñar despierta de nuevo. Hubo una vez que soñé que me llamó de una de mis clases. Cuando llegué allí, me apoyo contra los casilleros y me besó por todas partes. Cuando me di cuenta que era un sueño, me pidió que fuera a buscar agua. Esto, por supuesto, era una mala idea porque yo seguía mirando por encima del hombro para asegurarme de que en realidad no iba a suceder. Por supuesto, que no iba a pasar, porque todo fue una fantasía. Era sólo una solución para poner fin a mi no aparente aburrimiento. Bueno, eso es lo que me gusta decirme a mí misma.

Cuando el timbre de salida sonó, me alegraba en silencio. Normalmente me gusta esta clase y estoy triste, cuando suena la campana, cuando el habla alrededor de otras personas yo suelo a tensarme. Estoy más que cómoda a su alrededor cuando estamos solos. Pero si incluso hay otra persona en el salón me pongo tímida. No sé por qué. Simplemente sucede.

Recogí mis cosas y junto con Alice y me dirigí a la puerta para ir a nuestra próxima clase. Yo tenía mucha prisa por salir, y lo hubiera logrado si una voz no me hubiera llamado.

"Bella", me giré para ver al señor Masen. Estaba recostado contra su escritorio y me indico que me acercara a él.

"¿Qué quiere?" Alice me pregunto.

Me encogí de hombros. No sé, sus conjeturas era igual que las mías. Le indique con la mano para que ella siguiera adelante sin mí. "te alcanzaré."

"Sí". Le dije y me acerqué a él. Me preguntaba si había hecho algo mal. Tal vez pensaba que yo no estaba prestando atención a la clase por tener la cabeza agachada.

Él esperó a que me acercara para hablar. "Está todo bien?" -me susurró.

Yo no sabía de dónde vino eso. Busqué una respuesta para lo que me preguntó, pero no pude encontrarla. Yo realmente no sabía cómo responder a eso. No entendía por qué me preguntaba eso. "Sí". Le dije con un tono de pregunta. "¿Por qué?"  
>"Parecías estar distraída hoy en clase". Él lo notó? Debería parecerme extraño que él lo haya hecho?<p>

"Oh, lo siento." Decidí no hacerlo. No era más que un maestro preocupado. Pero él no tenía por qué él era la razón por la cual yo estaba distraída. "Era sólo un dolor de cabeza. Olvidé tomar el desayuno." Mentí. Yo tenía un dolor de cabeza cuando me desperté, pero desapareció cuando me comí el desayuno. "Tengo que llegar a mi próxima clase. Me comprometo a ser más atenta mañana." Me di vuelta y salí del salón.

¿Qué fue eso? ", Preguntó Alice cuando salí. Ella me dirigió una mirada mientras hablaba. Negué con la cabeza.

"Nada. Sólo quería saber si me sentía bien." Le dije: "Él puede hacer eso. No es gran cosa." Añadí con un tono de broma. Puso los ojos en blanco mientras enganchaba nuestros brazos otra vez y nos dirigimos a la siguiente clase.


End file.
